L'Enfer des Anges
by Art-11
Summary: Récit POST SAISON 8. SPOILERS. Que deviennent Sam, Castiel, Dean, Crowley, Abaddon, les Anges…voire plus… Le tout entrecoupé de scènes focalisées sur Dean et Castiel. DESTIEL en suspens et à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Récit POST SAISON 8. SPOILERS. Que deviennent Sam, Castiel, Dean, Crowley, Abaddon, les Anges…voire plus… Le tout entrecoupé de scènes focalisées sur Dean et Castiel. DESTIEL en suspens et à venir.

Les chapitres sont relativement courts et le récit ne ferra apparemment pas 30 chapitres…

* * *

- Caaaas ! Viens ici !

Aucun bruit n'émergea, laissant entendre que l'intéressé n'aurait pas entendu cet appel.

- … s'il te plait…

Des pas trainants glissèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Castiel apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Oui, Dean ?

L'Ange qui avait perdu sa Grâce quelques semaines plus tôt jeta un regard terne sur son compagnon d'infortune qui se tenait debout, les bras croisés, les pieds dans l'eau, dans la salle de bain que partageaient les deux hommes au Bunker.

Le sol était parsemé de flaques plus ou moins étendues.

Dean n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Encore.

- Cas, est-ce que, par hasard, j'aurais omis de te préciser que la salle de bain n'est PAS une piscine ?

- Non, Dean, tu me l'as déjà dis. Plusieurs fois.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! A partir de maintenant, tu prendras ta douche après moi. J'en ai marre de passer derrière toi !

- Mais Dean, c'est toi qui m'as dit d'aller me laver.

Dean continuait de grommeler tout en se déshabillant. Cas rebroussa chemin et partit en direction de la grande salle. Bientôt Dean allait voir que toutes les serviettes étaient trempées, ce qui se traduirait par un grognement audible par n'importe quelle oreille humaine présente au Bunker, même dépourvue de Grâce.

* * *

Castiel s'avachie dans un fauteuil, sous le regard soucieux de Sam, qui abaissa son journal pour mieux scruter l'ancien Ange.

Ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été faciles. Loin de là.

Après avoir assisté à l'embrasement du ciel, provoqué par la chute des Anges, Sam et Dean s'étaient empressés de filer dans l'Impala pour rentrer dans un endroit sûr. Chez eux. Sam cracha du sang tout le long du trajet sans tenter de le cacher à son frère.

Ils expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu à Kevin, sans être certains de ce qu'il fallait en penser. Une chose était sûre, quelque chose avait encore merdé là haut.

Sam avait dormi deux jours durant. Dean n'avait pas fermé l'œil d'autant.

A son réveil, il accusait le coup. Il tenait debout mais restait faible. Aucun médicament n'avait effet sur lui, y compris les anti-douleurs. Petit à petit, il reprenait des forces mais n'était capable d'aucun effort physique ou intellectuel.

Environ 10 jours après leur retour au bercail, Kevin avait trouvé Castiel allongé sur le sol, à 4 mètres de l'entrée du repaire. Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour à la vision de son ami comateux qu'il avait désespérément appelé tous les jours pour soigner son frère et – accessoirement – savoir ce qui s'était passé et s'il allait bien.

Castiel fût mis au « régime Winchester » : repos forcé, 3 repas par jour dont ce que Dean appelait la « soupe revigorante », faite à partir d'ingrédients secrets dont il refusait de donner la composition. Sam soupçonnait que c'était parce qu'il n'utilisait jamais les mêmes aliments mais se contentait de prendre ce qui lui passait sous la main.

L'Ange déchu leur raconta que ses compatriotes étaient dans le même cas que lui. Ils avaient tous perdu leur Grâce, déchiré leurs ailes. Castiel sentait une pression forte sur sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à respirer lorsqu'il raconta – en partie – la chute inexorable des Anges. Il n'avoua pas que Métatron avait abusé de sa confiance et qu'il l'avait aidé, bien malgré lui, dans son plan diabolique. Il avait trop honte. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ses amis dans les yeux. Un son plaintif sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il repensa à sa Grâce, prisonnière d'un flacon. A jamais.

Pour les chasseurs, l'affaire était entendue : Métatron et Naomie avaient dû se livrer bataille là-haut et tous les Anges, y compris Cas, avaient chuté. Le pourquoi du comment restait un mystère.

La vie reprit rapidement son cours. Castiel se requinqua plus vite que Sam qui restait en petite forme, parfois secoué d'une quinte de toux sanglante ou de violents maux de tête.

Kevin décida de laisser les garçons entre eux. Il commençait à y avoir trop de monde pour lui qui préférait les espaces petits et clos, et surtout, vides.

Castiel dû réapprendre à être humain. Il lui fût assigné une chambre, près de celles de Dean et Sam. Le bunker était fait de telle façon que des salles de bain et laveries étaient placées à espaces réguliers en face des dortoirs. Sam et Dean avaient naturellement occupé jusqu'à présent chacun une des salles de bain. Il en fût attribué une également à Castiel, mais Dean découvrit rapidement qu'il n'était pas du tout autonome et avait perdu tout ce qu'il savait du manuel du parfait petit humain. Il lui avait donc proposé (ordonné selon Cas) de partager sa salle d'eau.

Avachi dans son fauteuil, Castiel fixait un point imaginaire, quelque part entre deux bibliothèques.

Sam l'observa un instant. Une mélancolie profonde se lisait sur chacun de ses traits.

Bien qu'il était en parfaite santé physique, comparé au jeune Winchester, il semblait supporter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Dean déboula dans la salle, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt. De l'eau coulait encore le long de sa nuque et mouillait son vêtement. Il allait déverser son mécontentement sur Castiel lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Dean paraissait déçu puis troublé. Quand il raccrocha, sa voix était heureuse et teintée d'espoir.

- C'était Garth. Il a découvert quelque chose… sur les Anges

- Mais, parle bon sang ! l'enjoignit son frère

- Ils ont retrouvé une Grâce.

Un long silence fort de sous-entendus pesa dans la salle.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire, Cas ? Toutes les Grâces sont tombées sur Terre. Il n'y a qu'à se baisser pour les ramasser ! On va retrouver la tienne !

Castiel rompit le regard qu'il portait sur un Dean surexcité. Retrouver les Grâces. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas pensé, trop aveuglé qu'il était par son propre malheur et à se morfondre sur ses erreurs passées. Il pouvait aider ses congénères à retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdu par sa faute. Il y avait un espoir pour eux. Lui savait que sa Grâce était enfermée dans un lieu désormais inaccessible, sauf à sa mort. Et encore, si elle existait toujours.

- Bon, on va reprendre la route… « A la recherche des Grâces angéliques » tonnait Dean comme le titre d'un film cheap.

- Ca me parait être une bonne mission, sourit Sam

- il y a toutefois une petite…complication, poursuivit Dean. Garth et ses amis sont tombés sur des démons. Visiblement, ils cherchaient la Grâce. Ils n'ont pas réussi à en capturer un pour le faire parler. Il faudra se méfier… ce qui veut dire que TOI (il désigna son frère), tu vas rester là. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de te transporter et que ton état s'aggrave, surtout si on est poursuivis.

S'en suivit protestations et arguments plus ou moins de bonne foi sur l'intégration de Sam à la prochaine cavalcade. Le cadet ne laissa pas son frère l'embobiner et réussit à lui arracher son accord sur le fait qu'il soit du voyage mais restera, en fonction de l'évolution de son état de santé, dans la chambre du motel.

Castiel n'avait pas pris part à cette conversation. Il réfléchissait à tout va. Les démons cherchaient aussi les Grâces. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il voulait, non, il se devait de sauver le plus d'Anges possible. Mais que faire, coincé dans ce corps sans pouvoirs. Inutile. Lourd. Encombrant. Demandant des attentions journalières. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la création de son Père, il devait se l'avouer à lui même : il détestait être humain.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Je précise ici que les deux premiers chapitres de cette fic ont été écrits avant la diffusion des spoilers sur la saison 9, notamment concernant Crowley. Cette fic n'est donc pas conforme à ce qu'on peut lire sur Internet. _**

**_Les 2 chapitres suivants (qui seront plus longs) arrivent cette semaine. _**

* * *

Les garçons se mirent d'accord pour partir dès le lendemain. Il fallait faire des provisions et racheter du matériel. Il n'y avait presque plus de peinture blanche pour tracer des pièges à démons et Dean trouvait la réserve de munitions trop peu fournie à son goût.

Chacun vaquât à ses occupations :

Sam lut le journal que lui avait ramené son frère, installé dans un grand fauteuil avec une couverture sur lui. Il sortait rarement de cette position.

Castiel tournait en rond, impatient d'en découdre, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne lui mette la main dessus.

Celui-ci fit la cuisine, aidé de Castiel qui ne manqua pas, une fois n'est pas coutume, de se couper avec l'ustensile servant à émincer les légumes. Dean lui attrapa le bras et plaça sa main sous le jet d'eau froide. Un fin filet rouge coulait, colorant l'onde cristal.

- Mais enfin, Cas, fais un peu attention !

- Excuse moi De..

- Et surtout, arrêtes de t'excuser pour tout

L'eau qui ruisselait sur son doigt faisait mal à Castiel mais Dean lui maintenait bien en dessous du robinet.

- il va falloir désinfecter maintenant, c'est malin !

- je ne comprends pas pourquoi on perd notre temps à faire à manger au lieu d'aller chercher des Grâces pour les rendre à leurs propriétaires.

- Parce ce que

Nous n'avons rien à manger et on doit tous être en forme pour la mission

Je dois aller nous réapprovisionner cet après midi

Ça laisse le temps à Sam de chercher des news dans le journal pour nous mettre, peut-être, sur la piste d'une Grâce ou d'un démon

- A moins que tu n'ais un meilleur plan, bien sûr.. continua le chasseur.

Dean alla chercher du désinfectant qui trainait sur le frigo. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le ranger depuis la veille où Castiel s'était entaillé un autre doigt. Il imbiba une compresse qu'il posa sans un mot sur la plaie ouverte.

- Cas, écoutes, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Je comprends que ton nouveau statut t'embarrasse, mais tu dois réapprendre à être humain, et à mon avis la première chose que tu dois apprendre, c'est la patience. On ne peut pas décider de partir en mission comme ça en claquant des doigts sans se préparer un minimum.

- Je comprends Dean, excus… Je veux dire, tu as raison. J'ai encore des réflexes trop… angéliques. Mais je vais m'adapter. J'ai de bons professeurs.

Ca y est. Dean avait réussi à faire naître un petit sourire chez Castiel.

- C'est bien vrai, ça ! Et il y a autre chose que tu dois apprendre Cas : à prendre soin de toi. « Qui veut voyager loin ménage sa monture ».

- Mais Dean, je n'ai pas de cheval

- Oui, bon, bref. Tu m'as compris.

- Non

Il ôta la compresse du doigt de son ami et y plaça précautionneusement un pansement.

- Voilà. Qu'il y est au moins l'un de nous deux qui prenne soin de toi, lâcha Dean.

* * *

Le déjeuner se déroula sans mot dire après que Castiel eut refusé de manger des épinards parce que « ce n'est pas bon du tout », ce qui déclencha un fou rire à Sam jusqu'à lui faire mal à l'estomac. Castiel s'était encore fait réprimander et se dit que manger tous les jours était une plaie car tout n'avait pas aussi bon goût qu'un hamburger ou une tarte aux pommes.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre.

Dean partit seul pendant quatre heures pour les ravitailler.

Sam continuait ses lectures entrecoupées de longues pauses pour le soulager. Il ne pouvait plus lire des heures durant.

Castiel se sentait parfaitement inutile. Il entreprit de faire des recherches dans les livres de la bibliothèque avant de se raviser, pensant qu'il n'y avait certainement rien sur la chute des Anges étant donné que c'était la première fois de l'Histoire que cela arrivait. Il repensait à ses frères, à Naomie, à Métatron. Il s'énervait beaucoup plus vite qu'auparavant. En quelques secondes, il avait serré les poings et sentait un déferlement d'émotions contradictoires l'envahir.

Il entreprit finalement de se rendre utile. Il se sentait redevable envers Sam et Dean. Il aurait bien aimé faire quelque chose qui aurait fait plaisir à l'aîné pour son retour. Il hésita un instant à ranger la chambre de son ami qui aimait bien que tout soit à sa place, mais une voix intérieure lui intima qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne idée. Il allait encore tout faire de travers. Il déambula dans les couloirs et vit la porte de la laverie entrouverte. C'était décidé, il allait faire une lessive.

Castiel n'imaginait pas Dean si maniaque. Il devait se laver tous les jours sous peine de se faire réprimander, ainsi que tout ce qu'il portait ou touchait. Il fallait faire la vaisselle et laver tout ce qu'on utilisait, même la moindre fourchette. La vie humaine était vraiment ennuyeuse.

Rapidement Cas se trouva à nouveau désœuvré dans la grande salle. Sam lui donna l'idée de préparer le dîner, ce qu'il fit sans rien couper d'autre que des aliments. Il était fier de lui car il avait mixé tout plein d'ingrédients ensemble sans se couper une seule fois et décida que ce serait la « soupe revigorante » du jour.

Quand Dean revint, il s'enquit de l'état de santé de frère, espérant secrètement une petite rechute. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait plus sa guérison, mais cela lui aurait donné un argument pour le laisser au Bunker pour la prochaine mission.

La « soupe » était tout simplement immangeable. Dean se forçat à manger sa ration, ainsi que celle de Castiel pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte, mais il nota dans un coin de son cerveau d'apprendre à l'ancien Ange que les carottes, les choux, le chocolat et la bière ne se mariaient pas très bien. Surtout quand tout était mixé ensemble.

Sam avait finalement trouvé des informations intéressantes dans le journal. Il se pourrait qu'il ait localisé plusieurs démons dans une petite ville à 3 heures de route de là. Castiel espérait secrètement que la présence des démons signifiait qu'ils cherchaient une Grâce.

Après une nuit où chacun eut du mal à s'endormir après le hurlement de Dean lorsqu'il avait ouvert la machine à laver le linge, ils se levèrent aux aurores et finirent de charger l'Impala.

« Aller ! en route ! » tonna Dean en faisant ronronner le moteur de son bébé.

* * *

- je te dis qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! ragea Dean

- il a toujours été notre ennemi, et j'ai très envie de le tuer de mes mains après ce qu'il a fait à nos amis et notamment à Sarah, mais on ne peut pas nier non plus que ses informations sont souvent exactes, répondit Sam

Castiel n'arrivait pas à comprendre toute la conversation. Il lui manquait certaines pièces du puzzle. Bien sûr, il savait que les boys avaient tenté de « guérir » Crowley avant de l'abandonner dans l'église en ruine. Il ne voyait pas qui était Sarah. Il prit des mains de Sam le téléphone portable que les deux frères agitaient depuis 5 minutes et lut les messages :

_666 : Hello les filles. Vos amis ailés n'auraient-ils pas perdu quelque chose ? _

_Dean : Bâtard_

_Dean : tu sais quelque chose ? _

_666 : Déliah*, Wyoming. Quelque chose qui brille_

_666 : mes amitiés à l'Ange déchu_

_Dean : je n'y manquerai pas, Crow-Crow_

_Dean : et quand Abaddon a-t-elle prévu de séparer ta tête de ton corps ? _

Sam et Dean continuaient de discourir sur la portée des informations de Crowley.

- Ca ne nous coute rien de modifier notre trajet et d'aller jeter un œil…

- Ca ne peut être qu'un piège, Sam ! On ne va pas commencer à faire confiance à ce fils de pute, j'te préviens

- Certes. Mais les informations que j'ai glanées dans le journal sont maigres. Le tuyau de Crowley est surement plus intéressant. Et ne me dit pas que tu as peur de.. comment tu dis ? « Crow-Crow » ?

Ce dernier argument convainquit étonnement Dean. Il était donc décidé de rouler à tombeau ouvert vers Déliah, petit patelin du Wyoming. Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'en plus ils ratent le déjeuner.

* * *

**_*Déliah, Wyoming : ville que j'ai inventé afin de ne pas faire d'impair. Je ne connais rien à la géographie des Etats-Unis… _**


	3. Chapter 3

Après un déjeuner gargantuesque (ils préféraient tout de même manger au restaurant), fait de hamburgers et tartes pour les uns et de salade végétarienne pour l'autre, les trois hommes prirent une chambre dans un motel à la déco passée.

Deux lits, un canapé. Dean laissa le lit à son frère et conclut un arrangement avec Cas : il dormirait à tour de rôle dans le canapé. Dean prendrait la première nuit. Cas ne devait pas s'inquiéter puisqu'il était probable qu'ils ne restent qu'une nuit dans cette bourgade. Mais ça n'inquiétait pas du tout Cas qui était plutôt obnubilé par leur nouvelle mission. L'endroit où il dormait n'était qu'une considération matérielle pour laquelle il n'avait aucun intérêt. Enfin, pour l'instant.

Sam resta se reposer dans la chambre, comme il en était convenu par avance. Le voyage l'avait épuisé. Il savait qu'il aurait dû écouter son frère et rester au Bunker mais il se refusait à le laisser seul.

Dean et Castiel sortirent en quête de… ils ne savaient trop quoi. Crowley, des démons, une Grâce… quelque chose qui brille.

Ils savaient qu'une Grâce pouvait se camoufler, dans un arbre par exemple. Dean espérait secrètement que Castiel serait en mesure de sonder l'air et de sentir une Grâce vibrer.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi un long moment dans la petite ville sans but apparent. Soudain, Castiel se figea. Il regardait l'église de Déliah, petit monument typique qui se détachait des immeubles bas avoisinants.

Dean sentit un pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la mélancolie de Castiel à la vue de ce qui lui rappelait son ancienne vie. Il posa maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami afin de lui signifier son soutien.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean en haussant un sourcil – signe visible que son humanité prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et que ses modèles winchesteriens l'influençaient grandement – avant de reporter son attention sur le clocher.

Dean suivit son regard et fut surpris par une intense lumière sur le haut de l'édifice. Ils s'approchèrent et remarquèrent un panneau touristique à l'entrée de l'église.

« _Eglise de Déliah, construite en 1855 et célèbre pour son « clocher lumineux », fabriqué dans un minerai local permettant une réverbération intense des rayons lumineux (…) _».

« Quelque chose qui brille… » se remémora Dean.

« Quelque chose qui brille… » répéta Castiel en fixant les cloches qui allaient sonner l'angélus, comme un appel personnel.

L'église de Déliah était petite, inversement proportionnel au sentiment religieux et sacré qui s'en dégageait une fois la double porte en bois franchie. Dean se demanda d'où pouvait venir cette impression, alors que l'église était très sobrement décorée. Rapidement, ils découvrirent l'entrée du clocher et s'y faufilèrent, attirés par une force étrange.

L'endroit semblait trop calme pour le chasseur qui restait aux aguets, par habitude.

Castiel s'approcha de la grosse cloche qui se mit à luire. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'ancien Ange. La Grâce lui répondait par une onde chaude et réconfortante tellement familière à son coeur. Il ne devait pas avoir perdu tout de son être céleste…

Soudain, Dean sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche et se prit un poing en plein dans la pommette qui le fit vaciller avant de se sentir projeter contre le mur. Castiel se retourna tout en tentant de protéger la Grâce. Face à lui, un prêtre en soutane noire le dévisageait avec un regard mauvais. Ses yeux étaient noirs, comme son âme. Il se jeta sur Castiel qui n'arrivait pas à le repousser et reçut un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Il sentit son souffle se couper, mais le démon n'en avait pas fini avec lui et lui asséna des coups brutaux sur son visage. Castiel réagit. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. C'est lui qui avait trouvé cette Grâce et c'est lui qui repartirait avec, pour la rendre à son propriétaire. Il réussit à repousser le démon avec une force qui lui venait d'il ne savait où. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de se rattraper à ce qu'il pouvait. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'agissait du bras de Dean Winchester prêt à lui enfoncer le couteau de Ruby dans la poitrine.

- Cas, est ce que ça va ?

L'ange déchu avait mal partout et sentait qu'il avait des difficultés à respirer.

- Oui, Dean, ça va bien. Et toi, es-tu blessé ?

Dean aida Castiel à se tenir debout bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, et lui épousseta son trench-coat. C'était fou comme ces derniers temps ses vêtements prenaient la poussière. Ou c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'ils étaient toujours immaculés avant… avant sa chute.

- Non, ça va, mais il faut rester sur nos gardes

- La Grâce est dans la cloche. Je la sens.

Cette affirmation fut suivie d'un long silence, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il fallait faire d'une Grâce cachée dans une cloche. Ils ne pouvaient pas démonter la cloche qui pesait plusieurs tonnes, non, c'était totalement exclu.

- tu peux peut-être la… la prendre en toi ?

Castiel tourna lentement la tête vers son ami, se demandant s'il avait bien compris ses propos.

- Je ne vais pas prendre cette Grâce en moi, Dean. Ce n'est pas mon essence.

- Je le sais bien mais… On ne peut pas la sortir de là et toi… tu te retrouves sans Grâce. Ce sera juste le temps de retrouver la tienne…

- Comme ça, tu imagines que je pourrai peut-être soigner ton frère, répondit froidement Castiel

Dean avait perçu toute l'amertume de l'Ange dans ses paroles.

- C'est pour ça que cette mission t'intéresse tant, reprit Cas, je me disais bien aussi…

- Mais pas du tout ! Je sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas soigner Sam. Tu me l'as déjà dit alors que tu étais encore un Ange.

- Je suis toujours un Ange !

- Oui.. c'est vrai… Je veux dire que tu m'avais dit qu'il était rongé par un mal que toi-même tu ne pouvais pas soigner alors que tu… avais encore ta Grâce.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un silence gêné avant que Dean ne poursuive.

- C'est vrai que cette mission me paraît importante. J'ai envie de retrouver les Grâces. En fait, j'ai surtout envie d'en retrouver une… la tienne.

- Il est vrai que je suis plus utile avec mes pouv..

- Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin ! Tu n'es pas inutile, Cas ! Je suis content que tu sois avec moi, auréolé de ta Grâce ou pas ! Si je me démène pour qu'on retrouve la tienne, c'est parce que je vois bien comme tu as l'air abattu depuis que tu as chuté. C'est pour toi que je le fais. Pas pour moi. Ni pour mon frère. C'est clair ?!

Castiel ne répondit pas mais tout semblait assez clair à Dean pour qu'il change de sujet.

- Bon, revenons à nos moutons.

- Nos mout.. ?

- Bref. Restes ici, surveille la Grâce, je reviens.

Dean revint quelques minutes plus tard en brandissant une fiole comme si ça avait été Excalibur. Il la donna à Castiel qui réussit extraordinairement à faire glisser la Grâce à l'intérieur en l'approchant de la cloche.

Ils observèrent la Grâce, moitié liquide, moitié gazeuse, flottant dans la fiole que Cas avait rebouchée, irradiant d'une lumière bleutée.

- Je ne connais pas cet Ange, lâcha Castiel

- Tu peux reconnaître un Ange rien qu'en voyant sa Grâce ?

- Eh bien, c'est précisément en regardant ou percevant une Grâce qu'on reconnaît un Ange. Nous ne sommes pas comme vous, nous ne sommes pas coincés dans un corps. C'est notre essence qui nous différencie et porte notre individualité. Enfin... en tant qu'être céleste tout du moins.

- Alors, il lui faut un nom !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, comme s'ils allaient trouver un nom dans les yeux de l'autre. Dean prit appui sur la grosse cloche, désormais dépourvue de l'être angélique qu'elle abritait. Castiel se détacha de ses yeux et suivit son mouvement. Il avait apposé sa main à côté d'une inscription portée sur la cloche. « Lumos ». Oui, les cloches portent des noms. Surement une référence à la particularité du clocher.

Dean, Castiel et « Lumos » sortirent de l'église et allèrent chercher Sam pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et l'emmener dans un dinner, après s'être nettoyés des traces de lutte.

Castiel avait encore mal à l'abdomen et à la tête lorsqu'ils finirent le repas pour aller se coucher. Il remercia intérieurement Dean de lui avoir laissé le lit pour la nuit car même ses côtes lui faisaient mal lorsqu'il était allongé de tout son long sur le matelas.

Il repensa à Lumos. Où était son propriétaire ? Était-ce un Ange qui l'avait suivi dans la Guerre du Paradis ou au contraire, était-il un de ses opposants ? Il était tellement fourbu qu'il s'endormi en quelques minutes, sans avoir eu le temps d'adresser en pensée quelques mots à son Père et sans jeter un dernier regard à Dean.

Ce dernier s'était assuré que Sam était correctement couché et n'avait pas trop mal avant d'aller voir Castiel qui dormait déjà. Il posa doucement son doigt sur la tempe de l'Ange qui présentait un gros hématome « eh oui, c'est dur la vie d'humain… mais tu verras, ça a aussi ses bons côtés… ».

Il regagna son canapé et jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux lits, occupé par son frère qui n'avait pas encore récupéré du trajet et présentait une mine bien pâle et Castiel, Ange déchu, et probablement déçu, faisant l'apprentissage de la douleur.

« _Pfff, qui est-ce qui m'a foutu une équipe de bras cassés de la sorte ?_ »

.

« _Je crois que c'est moi… _» chuchota de manière inaudible une silhouette pourvue d'une longue paire d'ailes noires et auréolée de sa Grâce.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean se réveilla en sursaut après avoir cauchemardé de scènes apocalyptiques où Sam et Castiel subissaient milles morts.

De la sueur ruisselait sur sa nuque et il faillit tomber du canapé dans un sursaut instinctif.

Il faisait encore nuit. Il se leva pour se rafraichir le visage, tout en maudissant ce fichu cauchemar de l'avoir tiré de son sommeil, ainsi que son subconscient qui préférait lui faire vivre des scènes d'horreur plutôt que de l'emmener dans des rêves lubriques.

Il s'observa dans la glace piquetée de traces noires et jaunes de la salle de bain. Il avait une sale mine. Il passa une main sur sa barbe de 2 jours et s'obligea à ne pas repenser à ce qu'il "vivait" il a encore quelques minutes. Encore groggy, il retourna se coucher non sans vérifier que tout allait bien dans les deux lits. Instinct de chasseur.

Son instinct ne lui fit pourtant pas remarquer la présence matérialisée du seul Ange pourvu de sa Grâce que la Terre comptait à cet instant.

- Bonjour, Dean Winchester

Dean se retourna vivement, sur le qui-vive, se sentant vulnérable alors qu'il était en boxer/tee-shirt et que son arme était naturellement sous son oreiller.

Il fit face à Métatron, ne sachant s'il était en danger ou pas. Bien sûr, il avait été l'acolyte de Castiel mais un chasseur n'est jamais trop prudent et accorde difficilement sa confiance. Après tout, il ne savait pas réellement ce qui s'était passé là haut. Et visiblement tous les Anges avaient chutés... Sauf lui.

- Métatron... Qu'est ce que tu fais ic... Mais putain, qu'est qui s'est passé avec les Anges, bordel?!

- Ah. Je suis assez gêné de venir quérir votre aide dans ces circonstances quelques peu... tendues. Castiel ne vous a donc pas raconté? Demanda le scribe en avisant Cas de la tête qui dormait toujours.

- Raconter quoi? Eut peur de répondre Dean, redoutant le récit qui allait lui être conté.

Métatron paressait assez mal à l'aise par la situation. Il finit par admettre ses exactions.

- Eh bien, je suis étonné que Castiel n'ait pas saisi l'occasion de vous raconter une histoire si passionnant, si épique, si..

- Bon, t'accouches, oui?

- Je...je suis à l'origine de la chute des Anges. J'ai abusé de la crédulité et de l'altruisme de Castiel pour qu'il m'aide à jeter un sort faisant chuter tous mes frères.

Dean se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver. Ou plutôt de poursuivre son cauchemar.

Mais son subconscient, tout comme lui-même, étaient bien réveillés et il lui intima de récupérer son arme chargée dissimulée à 2 mètres, avant de se raviser, les balles étant inefficaces contre l'Ange. Par contre, elles pourraient être utiles sur un _ancien_ Ange, qui roupillait à côté, ne se doutant pas du réveil brutal et cacophonique qu'il était sur le point de subir.

- PUTAIN CAS!

* * *

Les trois hommes et l'Ange se tenaient dans la petite chambre du motel, chacun semblant, par instinct, vouloir se tenir le plus éloigné des trois autres.

Sam prit la parole, persuadé qu'il devait meubler ce silence pesant.

- Bien, donc si je récapitule ce que vient de nous dire Métatron, les Anges ont chuté, par sa faute, ce que Cas avait « omis » de nous préciser.

Dean inspira bruyamment et il était évident pour tous qu'il se retenait de tout commentaire.

- C'est cela, repris le Scribe. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez mon geste, bien que je l'ai fait dans l'intérêt de l'humanité.

- T'as raison, on ne croit pas à tes salades ! lâcha Dean. Tu as dit que tu étais venu chercher de l'aide ?

- Oui. Mon plan était de faire chuter les Anges, d'abord parce que j'étais poursuivi par une horde de fanatiques aux ordres de cette peste de Naomie, mais aussi car je pense que les Anges ont totalement perdu de vue leur mission sur Terre. Ils ne s'occupent que de leurs petites guerres intestines et sont corrompus par le pouvoir.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu as le paradis pour toi seul…alors, où est le problème ?

- Le sort que j'ai jeté… En faisant chuter les Anges, je leur ai coupé leurs ailes et j'ai libéré leurs Grâces. Beaucoup d'entres elles sont surement perdues pour plusieurs milliers d'années, accrochées à un coquillage au fond de l'océan… Mais certaines sont .. à portée de main. Et des mains pas toujours bien intentionnées. Si j'ai voulu protéger l'humanité, je n'ai jamais voulu mettre en danger le Paradis. Or… les Démons ont compris ce qui s'était passé. Ils cherchent les Grâces et je ne saurai supporter cette infamie. Un Démon ne doit pas pouvoir posséder une Grâce. Ce serait la catastrophe…contre-nature. Imaginez une armée de Démons aux Portes du Paradis. Ce serait la fin.

- Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? fulminait Dean. C'est toi qui as foutu la merde, à toi de te débrouiller. Le paradis, ça ne nous regarde pas – il obliqua un regard vers Castiel – Ca ne nous regarde PLUS.

- Evidemment, je ne viens pas la bouche en cœur vous demander un service ou vous menacer de milles maux. Je viens vous proposer un marché… je suis désolé d'en arriver là Castiel…

Il tira lentement une fiole de sa manche. Castiel faillit vaciller.

- Toutes les Grâces des Anges se trouvent sur Terre. Sauf deux. La mienne, et celle de Castiel, ici présente.

- Attends, tu veux dire que depuis le début c'est toi qui avais sa Grâce ? Hurla presque Dean. Et tu étais au courant ?

Castiel baissa la tête.

- Oui.

Le chasseur prit cet aveu comme un coup de poignard.

Il regarda son ami, la colère prenant progressivement le dessus sur la surprise.

- Dean, je..

- Laisses-moi deviner : « tu es désolé », persifla-t-il

Dean ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de répondre qu'il avait déjà ouvert en grand la porte de la chambre du motel pour s'engouffrer dans la nuit.

Sam suivit son frère des yeux avant de se rabattre sur Cas. Il jurerait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. D'un mouvement de tête, il lui indiqua la porte pour l'inciter à régler ce problème sur le champ.

Castiel sentait son estomac se vriller. C'était comme si un liquide glacial, qu'il contenait jusque là, venait de se déverser dans ses entrailles et sa colonne vertébrale, serrant son cœur au passage.

Il se leva sans trop savoir d'où lui venait la force de coordonner des mouvements et s'engagea d'un pas pressé dans la cour du motel.

Dean venait de donner un coup de pied rageur dans une poubelle.

- Dean, je… je ne te demanderai pas pardon

- Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus tu en es fier ? D'un autre côté, la trahison et le mensonge commencent à être monnaie courante chez toi ! Est-ce l'humanité qui t'as perverti à ce point ? Ou n'as-tu toujours été qu'un putain d'enfoiré de menteur ?

- Je ne demanderai pas ton pardon parce que je ne le mérite pas.

- Ca, c'est clair !

- C'est vrai, j'ai aidé Métatron dans une série d'actes que je pensais destinée à fermer les portes du Paradis. Je n'ai appris qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'il m'avait capturé, qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un sort pour nous faire tous chuter. Sauf lui bien sûr. Puis il m'a… il m'a volé mon essence, déglutit l'Ange déchu.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour t'expliquer !

- Si, bien sûr. J'avais tellement honte. J'ai tellement honte de moi, Dean. C'est par ma faute que tous ont chuté. Je suis une plaie à moi seul pour les Anges. J'ai désobéi, j'ai mené une rébellion au Paradis, j'ai failli mener le Monde à sa perte en libérant les Léviathans, j'ai..

- Oui, oui, il est vrai que sans toi, on se serait « un peu » ennuyés, ne pût se retenir de lâcher ironiquement Dean

- Je suis un mauvais Ange.

- Tu n'es plus un Ange…

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il aurait voulu disparaitre sous terre. Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça, reprit Dean après un moment.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi tu m'as laissé chercher TA Grâce, pensant que j'allais pouvoir te la rendre alors que tu savais qu'elle était entre les mains de ce connard.

- Je ne mérite pas de retrouver ma Grâce.

Le coup fusa, surprenant Castiel tant par le geste que par l'intensité. Dean venait de lui décocher un poing en pleine face.

- Arrêtes de dire ça ! Et cesses de te morfondre ! Oui, tu n'as plus ta Grâce, oui, tu es devenu un « pauvre » humain. Et alors ? Est-ce que cela nous a empêché de vivre à Sam et à moi ? Est-ce qu'on n'a pas buté un nombre plus qu'honorable de saloperies surnaturelles en tout genre ? Etre comme nous te répugnes-t-il à ce point ?

- Non, Dean, bien sûr que non…

- Tu sais quoi, tu veux récupérer ta Grâce, elle est là dedans, dit-il en pointant du doigt la chambre. Vas-y ! Vos problèmes d'emplumés, ça ne nous concerne pas.

- On ne peut pas avoir confiance en Métatron

- Mais qu'est ce que tu connais de la confiance, toi ? Dès qu'on t'en accorde un peu, tu fais tout pour la piétiner.

Sam apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte afin de les faire rentrer. Dean ne voulait pas connaitre le deal de Métatron mais son frère lui intima de bien vouloir au moins écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? demanda sans préambule Dean.

- Je ne peux pas défendre le paradis seul. Vous devez empêcher les Démons de récupérer des Grâces.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on a en échange ? Un bon point du Padre ?

- La Grâce de Castiel. Je la lui rendrai.

- Donc cela ne concerne que Castiel. Pas Sam et moi… D'ailleurs, il serait plus utile que tu lui rendes maintenant, puisque visiblement sont statut d'humain le dégoute tant qu'il est incapable de quoi que se soit. Pas très pratique pour trouver des Grâces…

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Je sais que les intérêts de Castiel vous tiennent à cœur. Il récupérera sa Grâce lorsqu'on sera certains que les démons n'en n'ont pas et n'en découvriront pas d'autres.

- C'est un plan pourri. On ne pourra jamais être certains que les Démons ne sont pas en train de découvrir une Grâce. Nous ne sommes que trois. Comment veux-tu que ça marche ? Ils en ont peut-être déjà des dizaines !

- J'ai réfléchi à ce « petit » problème. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je me demande si j'ai déjà fait le bon choix pour le Paradis, alors…

Métatron inspira lentement, semblant faire face à une lutte intérieure avant de reprendre.

- Si les anges peuvent chuter, les Démons peuvent… s'élever.

* * *

**Petit hiatus dans cette fic pour cause de vacances ! :) La suite dans deux ou trois semaines, ou avant si j'ai internet… **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, plus d'info sur comment guérir Sam… et ce qu'il aurait dû advenir de lui. **

**Bonnes vacances à chacun ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai pu finalement écrire et poster ce chapitre. J'ai toujours peu accès à Internet, il se peut donc que je ne réponse pas immédiatement aux reviews. **

**Je remercie particulièrement les lecteurs qui me laissent une review ou qui follow cette fic, ainsi que tous les lecteurs anonymes. **

* * *

- Si les anges peuvent chuter, les Démons peuvent… s'élever.

Un silence suivit cette révélation.

- Attends, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? s'enquit Sam

- Il existe un sort pour faire chuter les Anges du Paradis, celui dont je me suis servi; mais il existe également un sort pour bannir les démons de l'Enfer en leur faisant perdre leur essence. Ils seront exilés sur terre, sans pouvoirs.

Tous réfléchissaient à ces paroles. Ils étaient traversés par des émotions diverses.

Métraton était anxieux. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour se décider à venir voir les garçons lorsqu'il avait réalisé le danger que présentaient les démons collectant les Grâces. Dans un premier temps, il avait fait la seule chose qu'il savait faire - à part foutre le bordel au paradis - il avait cherché une solution dans ses livres. Malheureusement - ou pas - c'était une situation inédite contenue dans aucun écrit et Dieu ne s'était épanché à ce sujet lorsqu'il lui avait dicté quelques textes. Il lui avait fallu ce qu'il appelait lui-même du courage pour venir chercher les boys et oser proposer un marché avec la Grâce de Castiel comme monnaie d'échange. Bien sûr il savait qu'il risquait d'être accueilli par un poing dans la figure. Il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Lancer le sort. Il y avait pensé depuis des années mais il n'imaginais pas que ce rêve allait être à sa portée. Une fois passée l'euphorie de se sentir tout puissant et d'avoir gagné sur Naomie et ses sbires, il s'était senti...seul. Aujourd'hui l'idée que les démons puissent envahir le Paradis le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il se sentait coupable. Il était mal à l'aise également vis-à-vis de Castiel qu'il avait dupé. Métatron se sentait misérable de venir quémander l'aide des trois Winchester - oui, les trois, il ne lui faisait aucun doute que Castiel faisait partie intégrante de cette..."famille". Cela lui coutait, mais il le devait. Les enjeux étaient trop importants. Et jusqu'à présent seule cette "famille" avait changé le cours de l'histoire écrite par Dieu ou les Anges.

Castiel ployait sous le poids des sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient. Il était extrêmement en colère contre Métatron. Presque plus que contre lui même. Avoir vu sa Grâce flotter dans cette fiole lui avait retourné le coeur. Mais cette colère n'atteignait pas l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean. Ce dernier lui avait parlé très durement. Bien sûr Castiel savait qu'il méritait ses paroles et qu'il était justifié que Dean lui fasse un laïus sur la confiance. Cela faisait des semaines que cette vérité le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait tellement honte de ce qui s'était passé, d'avoir été berné. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la tournure des évènements. Il ne cherchait qu'à faire le bien autour de lui. Pourquoi était-il si bon à rien, si inutile, si naïf?

Les paroles de Dean résonnaient dans sa tête. Chaque mots l'avait percuté avec une violence qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir. Il l'avait déçu. Encore. Bien qu'une partie de lui pensait qu'il méritait ces dures paroles, une autre était en colère contre Dean. Il n'avait pas à lui parler ainsi. Lui aussi n'avait pas toujours été un bon samaritain. Il avait fait des erreurs. Et Castiel lui avait tout pardonné. Il ne les relevait même pas. Il savait qu'il serait toujours là pour Dean mais doutait plus que jamais de la réciproque.

Sam avait mal. Mal à la tête, mal à l'estomac. Mal dans sa conscience. Il regardait les autres de loin, ses yeux voilés par la fatigue. Son esprit n'était concentré que sur le seul être qui lui importait vraiment. Son frère. Il tentait de rassembler ses esprits. Avait-il bien fait? N'aurait-il pas dû aller jusqu'au bout du processus et fermer les portes de l'Enfer une fois pour toute, quitte à mourir et laisser son frère. Mourir pour débarrasser la Terre - et le Paradis - des démons ou vivre une vie cadencée par la douleur et la frustration. Avait-il fait le bon choix? Y avait-il vraiment une autre voie? Pouvaient-ils élever les démons sans risque?

Dean fulminait. Il ne saurait dire si c'était contre Métatron, Castiel ou lui-même. Il n'était pas étonné que ce connard de Métatron soit finalement un sale type égoïste. C'était un Ange quoi. Le Paradis allait se faire attaquer? En quoi cela le concernait-il? Il en avait marre de devoir sauver les miches de tout le monde. Personne ne se souciait de ce que lui et son frère voulaient. Sam allait mal. Il le voyait. Ce sentiment d'impuissance lui donnait presque la nausée. C'est lui qui aurait du passer les épreuves. Lui qui aurait dû subir tout cela. Bien sûr, il respectait les choix de son frère. Ce n'était plus un enfant de 5 ans. Mais tout de même. Il restait le grand frère. Sam sera toujours sa priorité. Il passera toujours devant ses propres envies.

Dont Castiel. Depuis qu'il avait chuté, Dean se sentait le devoir de le protéger, la plupart du temps de lui-même. Il restait abasourdi de la réticence de Castiel à lui dire la vérité. Pourquoi son ami lui avait-il caché la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements là haut? Il lui en voulait mais il comprenait trop bien le poids de la culpabilité que devait ressentir son Ange. Cela n'adoucissait pas pour autant la rancoeur qu'il nourrissait. Vider son sac lui avait fait du bien. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Mais Castiel n'avait rien répondu. Aucun obstacle n'était venu contrer le déversement de son fiel.

Pouvait-il encore lui faire confiance? Au fond de lui, il savait que la réponse était un oui irrémédiable et inconditionnel. Jamais Cas ne chercherait à lui faire du tort. Mais il devait apprendre à partager ses doutes et ses plans avec Dean. Le chasseur se fit la promesse intérieurement d'être plus à l'écoute de son Ange.

Dean avisa Castiel qui restait contre le mur, la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui en voulait vraiment de ne pas lui avoir raconté sa mésaventure. Mais plus que tout, il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, du moins, pas assez pour tout lui raconter. Il ressentait la peine de Castiel sans même croiser son regard. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras avant de secouer la tête de déni. Non, il n'allait pas passer l'éponge aussi facilement.

- je ne crois pas que se soit le bon moment pour se disputer entre nous, glissa Sam à son frère

- y-a-t-il déjà déjà eu un "bon moment" pour ça?

- Non. Mais, s'il te plait, fait la paix avec Cas.

Dean en avait vraiment envie mais une rancoeur mal placée lui intimait de faire souffrir Castiel encore un peu.

L'ancien Ange leva la tête et son regard d'acier croisa celui de son protégé. Le temps sembla suspendre sa course l'espace d'un instant. L'instinct prit le dessus. Dean marcha jusqu'à Castiel pour l'étreindre. Ce dernier fut surpris de sa réaction mais décida de prendre ce qu'on lui offrait sans chercher à rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Il serra son ami contre son torse et enserra son épaule de sa main.

Dean sentit Castiel vibrer. Il ressentait plus que jamais qu'il était réellement devenu humain, plus encore que par ses bévues, ses maladresses ou son incapacité à s'occuper de son corps. En cet instant, il sentit les émotions traverser son protecteur et eut une nouvelle fois un élan d'affection pour cet Ange qui avait tout perdu dans sa dévotion. Par la faute de cet autre qui osait se tenir devant lui.

- comment pouvons nous te faire confiance après ce que tu as fait à Castiel? rugit Dean

- je sais que ce sera difficile. Je n'ai aucun gage de ma bonne foi à vous donner. Toutefois je peux... vous dire la vérité... sur Sam.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais, enfoiré?

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez très bien compris le sens des épreuves, ce que cela impliquait de fermer les portes de l'Enfer...

- Bien sûr qu'on connait le prix à payer: la mort de Sam! Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi qu'on le sait, mais à Naomie. Tu t'étais bien gardé de nous le dire!

- Naomie... mmh... Disons que, dans un sens, elle avait raison. Sam serait "mort" en quelque sorte. Mort en tant qu'humain. Cependant, son corps ne mourrait pas pendant les épreuves, il se transformait, il se purifiait. Il se préparait à devenir autre chose...

Aucun des trois humains ne respirait, retenant leurs souffle.

- Il aurait dû se transformer en Ange. C'était la récompense ultime.

- La "récompense ultime"? s'étonna Dean. Comme si devenir un emplumé était une récompense!

- Bien sûr répondit Métatron. Son corps évoluait. Un Ange ne pouvait pas le guérir. Il se sentait purifié. Qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il avait? Une grippe?

Les frères Winchester restaient bouche bée. Sam aurait dû devenir un Ange.

Pour lui, cela remettait en question son choix. Il aurait pu rester près de son frère. D'une certaine façon. Il n'était peut être pas encore trop tard.

Dean imaginait avec horreur son frère affublé d'une paire d'aile et affichant un masque sans expression. Impossible. Jamais il ne l'aurait permis.

Castiel se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu sentir la transformation de Sam et si Métatron était, cette fois, digne de confiance.

Les pensées de chacun furent interrompues par une toux forte de expectorait des crachats sanglants. Dean le fit s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit. Il s'adressa à Métatron sur un ton dénué de toute empathie.

- On veut bien tenter le sort, mais on ne le ferra pas pour toi. Et à une condition: tu nous rends la Grâce de Cas et tu nous indique maintenant comment soigner Sam.

- Je suis d'accord pour la Grâce de Castiel, mais en ce qui concerne Sam, je ne peux qu'émettre une hypothèse. Je ne suis pas certain du résultat. La tablette n'indiquait pas vraiment comment faire marche arrière. Mais j'ai écouté Dieu me dicter un certain nombre de choses et je pense pouvoir émettre un avis conforme à sa logique.

- Et à quoi tu penses?

- Samuel doit absorber une Grâce.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre. Au menu des prochains: la guerre contre Abaddon, qu'est devenu Crowley, et le choix cornélien des Boys. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré une diffusion un peu chaotique. **

**Rappel: Sam, Dean et Castiel devenu humain vivent ensemble au Bunker. Les démons recherchent les Grâces des Anges tombées sur Terre. Métatron, qui avait volé la Grâce de Castiel, est venu quémander l'aide des boys. Il redoute une attaque du Paradis par les démons qui collectent les Grâces. En échange, il est prêt à rendre la Grâce de Castiel et a donné son avis sur comment soigner Sam: celui-ci doit absorber une Grâce. **

3 semaines plus tard

Dean était avachi sur une chaise, attablé dans la grande salle du Bunker. Ses yeux fixaient la fiole qu'il faisait glisser entre ses doigts, plus ou moins rapidement au gré de ses pensées.

Il se souvenait de la visite de Métatron, de ses paroles, de comment soigner Sam. Enfin, de l'hypothèse avancée par le scribe.

Castiel déboula dans la grande salle, les cheveux trempés, et stoppa net à cette vue.

- Que fais-tu avec Lumos dans les mains?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois. On ne peut pas sacrifier cette Grâce-ci. Elle appartient à un Ange qui n'attend que ça de la récupérer.

- Et il ne sait même pas que nous la détenons. Autant la donner à Sam.

- Tu as été prendre Lumos dans mes affaires?

- Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça. Ce n'est pas une personne.

- Peut-être pas pour toi. Mais ne fais pas de ton avis une vérité absolue. Je n'ai plus vraiment d'espoir pour que tu comprennes la sensibilité angélique. Mais abstiens-toi de le considérer comme une chose!

Dean fût tellement surpris par la véhémence employée par Castiel qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement ce que pensait l'ancien Ange mais jamais celui-ci ne l'avait prit à partie. Il se doutait toutefois que profiter que Castiel prenait une douche pour aller piquer la fiole dans la poche de son pantalon ne lui plairait guère.

Castiel arracha des mains de Dean la fiole bleutée et s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre avec son Précieux.

Dean repensait à ces dernières semaines.

Métatron était reparti rapidement après ses révélations, laissant les garçons avec un sentiment dubitatif et inquiet. Dean avait immédiatement voulu mettre en pratique le conseil de Métatron et donner la Grâce de Lumos à Sam. Ce dernier n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Ingurgiter une grâce ou pas. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-on absorber une Grâce? Fallait-il l'avaler?

Castiel avait immédiatement mis son veto à cette expérience. Il refusait catégoriquement que la Grâce de Lumos soit sacrifiée alors qu'il n'était pas certain que cela soignerait Sam. Castiel était en colère contre Dean qui avait voulu tout d'abord lui faire prendre cette Grâce puis qui avait décidé de la sacrifier pour Sam. Le peu de cas qu'il faisait de ses frères l'horripilait.

Personne n'avait bougé de sa position et ce statu quo fut adopté par tous sur la route du retour. Ils repartirent pour le bunker après avoir vérifié que la première piste de Sam ne relevait pas des Démons.

Ils avaient cherché par la suite de nouvelles pistes des Grâces. Ils s'étaient rendus dans un village à deux heures de route, en vain. Soit jamais aucune Grâce n'y était tombée, soit elle avait été récupérée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils en étaient au même point trois semaines après leur rencontre avec Métatron et cela commençait sérieusement à échauffer les oreilles de Dean.

Sam était toujours dans le même état. Il s'était presque habitué à la douleur mais la fatigue et les nausées restaient très difficiles à vivre.

Castiel épluchait le journal tous les jours, même si l'un des deux frères l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Il s'était même mis à l'Internet pour avoir des nouvelles en temps réel. Il était étonné du nombre phénoménal d'informations qui pouvaient être diffusées sur la toile. Tout comme du nombre d'âneries qui pouvaient facilement être déversées. Il avait été surpris de lire des pages entières consacrées aux Anges, parfois même certaines le mentionnant, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la réalité. Sa réalité.

Castiel revint dans la grande salle et ne manqua pas de lancer un regard courroucé à Dean. Il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup appris depuis sa chute. Appris à être humain, à gérer plus ou moins bien ses émotions. Le plus difficile restait pour lui les sous entendus et les non dits. Il avait compris, et il en ressentait même le besoin, qu'on pouvait exprimer son ressentit avec un regard. Sans mot, sans geste. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler à Dean. Il était très satisfait de lui-même, d'avoir réussi à lui lancer ce regard teinté de colère.

Dean, resté strictement à la même place, leva les yeux à l'entrée de Castiel. Il ne comprenait pas bien l'expression que celui-ci affichait. Il avait froncé un sourcil et semblait avoir les lèvres qui le démangeaient. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait en déduire mais son téléphone vibra, le sortant de sa rêverie.

666: Alors, on prend des vacances? La pêche aux Grâces ne vous intéresse pas?

Dean: t'es pas encore mort? Qu'est ce que tu veux?

666 : je me demandais juste pourquoi vous restiez à ne rien foutre pendant que les démons font le plein de Grâces… La chasse devient trop fatigante ? Il est vrai que tu dois avoir de nouvelles occupations depuis que ton Ange a chuté…

Dean : Si tu as des infos sur la localisation d'une Grâce, je t'écoute. Sinon, vas te faire foutre !

Dean : et c'est quoi ces sous-entendus avec Cas ?!

666 : Pas par sms. Douling. Nebraska. Lili's Pub.

Dean réfléchissait à une réponse cinglante – il n'était pas le toutou de Crowley ! – mais il fût interrompu par une profonde toux. Il savait exactement d'où elle provenait et qui était en train de laisser ses poumons sur le tapis de la grande salle.

* * *

Douling était une bourgade de petite taille, ayant mal vécu le déclin de l'industrialisation de masse. Des carcasses d'usines vides accueillaient les rares visiteurs avant de rentrer dans la ville en elle-même. Quelques commerces typiques étalaient leurs vitrines sur la Grande Place. Un kiosque à musique élimé n'abritait plus qu'un ballet de feuilles mortes.

Dean n'eut aucun mal à garer l'Impala tant les rues étaient désertes.

Les trois hommes avaient repéré le Lili's Pub dès leur arrivée sur la place. Le petit bar à la devanture vert bouteille semblait accueillant mais chacun resta à sa place dans la voiture. Les discussions interminables sur le fait de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un piège – ou non et si c'était une bonne idée de faire confiance à Crowley – ou pas avaient émaillées le temps du trajet.

- maintenant qu'on est là, on ne va pas rebrousser chemin ! s'exclama Castiel. Vous avez tenu tête à Crowley plus d'une fois… D'ailleurs vous ne savez même pas dans quel état il est. Il est peut-être redevenu humain même si vous n'avez pas été jusqu'au bout de la « guérison ».

- ah oui ? Explique-moi comment un humain peut émettre des messages avec le numéro « 666 » ? Ca a toujours été un enfoiré de putain de démon et je suis sûr que son côté humain l'est tout autant…

- Mais il a surement des informations sur une Grâce !

- Castiel a raison, intervint Sam. On ne peut pas rester ici. De toute façon, il nous a sûrement déjà repérés. Comme tous les habitants de ce patelin, d'ailleurs.

- Très bien, allons-y. Je suppose qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te convaincre que c'est trop dangereux pour toi ? adressa Dean à son frère.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le pub en faisait tinter une petite cloche. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur de l'établissement qui sentait le houblon, le beurre et un petit quelque chose de boisé. Toutes les tables étaient occupées, que se soient par une huitaine d'hommes déjà bien imbibés ou par des couples. Toute la petite population de Douling semblait rassemblée ici, fuyant le petit vent glacial qui courrait dans les rues.

Crowley était assis seul, un verre de martini devant lui. D'un geste du bras, il les invita à partager sa table, entourée de deux petites banquettes. Ils s'installèrent tout en détaillant le démon, cherchant une réponse dans l'esquisse d'un sourire, la formation de plis au coin de ses yeux ou son regard pénétrant. Rien n'indiquait si l'individu était plus humain que démon et si ses intentions étaient bonnes. De toute façon, Crowley avait toujours été un bon acteur.

Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun se défiant du regard, sauf lorsque la serveuse vint prendre leur commande.

Dean but une rasade de bière avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Pourquoi nous avoir aidés à obtenir une Grâce à Déliah ?

- A vrai dire, non, je ne le vit pas très bien, c'est aimable de le demander.

Les trois hommes marquèrent leur surprise un instant. Crowley poursuivit sur le ton de la conversation.

- Et vous, pas trop fatigués ? La vie de chasseur au foyer ne vous empâte pas trop ?

- Ta gueule, répliqua Dean. Trouver des Grâces n'est pas… Bref. Ne nous dit pas que tu n'en cherches pas pour toi-même ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Par contre, je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre mette la main dessus…

- Abaddon ? supposa Sam

Le démon acquiesça de la tête.

- Abaddon a plus ou moins pris ma place à la tête des démons. Je ne reviendrais pas sur le rôle que vous avez eu dans ce malheureux putsch… Mais je dois le reconnaitre, ses intentions sont beaucoup plus ambitieuses que les miennes. Elle récolte des Grâces pour assoir son pouvoir sur Terre et espère prendre le Paradis.

A ces mots, Castiel se raidit. Il observait Crowley de ses yeux perçants. Il le connaissait bien, ils avaient « fait affaire » par le passé. Le démon assit devant lui n'était plus le même. Quelque chose avait changé. Pas dans sa manière de parler, ni dans ses attitudes.

- Et donc, tu voudrais qu'on trouve les Grâces pour emmerder Abaddon et que tu retrouves ta place de chef ? Non mais vas te faire foutre !

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'Abaddon soit plus puissante ni qu'elle s'en prenne au Paradis. Nous avons des intérêts communs, bien que les miens ne soient pas exactement ce que vous puissiez penser.

- Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'on n'en a pas juste rien à faire ? demanda Sam

- Parce que vous avez passé un pacte avec Métatron. Et que ta santé et la Grâce de Castiel sont en jeu.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? s'exclamèrent les deux frères.

- Cessez donc de poser des questions inutiles et venons-en aux faits. Il y a une Grâce ici.

Castiel sursauta presque à ces révélations. Il avait espéré qu'en passant du temps près de Lumos, il aurait conservé une certaine aura angélique et aurait pu sentir la présence d'une Grâce. Il affichait sa déception, que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Dean remarqua le changement sur le visage de Castiel. Il était vrai que celui-ci arrivait de mieux en mieux à exprimer ses sentiments et à les faire ressentir. Surtout lorsque c'était involontaire.

Il tira sur la manche de son ami et lui fit un signe de tête pour sortir de la banquette. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation devant Crowley.

Il entraina Castiel à l'autre bout du pub, là où les deux autres ne les verraient pas. Une petite cheminée avait été allumée pour réchauffer ceux qui étaient refroidis par le vent glacial qui soufflait dehors.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Cas ?

- Rien, rien, je… Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons faire confiance à Crowley.

- Je ne le sais pas non plus. Mais le fait est que nous n'avons pas d'autre piste…

- Il est différent, Dean. Ce n'est plus le même Crowley.

- Peut-être… Ça reste un gros enfoiré en qui je n'aurais jamais confiance. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es triste. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Je suis déçu. J'avais espéré pouvoir ressentir les Grâces en étant près d'elles. Mais je ne ressens absolument rien. Je suis parfaitement inutile.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es plus un Ange, c'est vrai, mais je t'interdis de dire que tu es inutile. As-tu été « inutile » à Déliah ? C'est toi qui as récupéré la Grâce. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas su le faire.

- Merci, Dean. Mais..

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » !

A ces mots, il l'attira à lui pour lui donner une accolade. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, indifférents à tout ce qui les entouraient. Dean s'écarta et remarqua que l'expression affichée par Castiel avait changée mais il ne put la déchiffrer avec certitude.

Ils rejoignirent Sam et Crowley. Dean ne remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'il avait laissé son frère amoindri seul avec le démon. Ils étaient en grande conversation.

- Donc, tu veux qu'on aille récupérer cette Grâce… pour toi ? demanda Sam

- T'as rien compris, tête d'élan ! Nous allons récupérer la Grâce et vous en ferrez… ce que vous voudrez, répondit le démon tout en lançant un regard appuyé sur Sam.

- Comment ça, « nous » ?! intervint Dean.

* * *

**Promis, je vais essayer de poster les prochains chapitres plus rapidement. A très vite. **


End file.
